Resolution
by moi-moi819
Summary: A two-shot. Inu/Kago Kagome's upset, when is she not? Inuyasha's being blamed. What will he do to comfort her? Read and find out. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

He was pissed, no beyond pissed. Tremendously, enormously, exceptionally pissed. I could go on forever about how pissed he was, but there is a story to be told. In fact, I think I'll let him tell it from his point-of-view…

I was pissed. No, correction I _am _pissed. I think the author already described how pissed I am so I'll get right to why I'm pissed. One word_. Kagome_. Damn that girl! No, correction _woman. _Yes, I know what I just said. However, don't mistake me for a fool. I've noticed the changes in her, physically and mentally. She developed more inside _and out_. No, I have not been staring. It's hard _not_ to notice her changes. Nevertheless, I think I'm straying from the subject. What was that again? Oh yeah, why I'm pissed. Anyways, she's the reason why.

Let me start from the beginning…

We just finished fighting Naraku and put the jewel back together. Finally! The bastard's dead! The jewel's in one piece! (And we didn't have to let Kohaku die) Miroku doesn't have his wind tunnel any more! Things are finally looking up! So why am I pissed you ask? Because Kagome's been acting like a bitch ever since.

Let me explain…

She just infuriates me! (See that? I used a big word Kagome taught me) Ever since she's just been ignoring me and only talking when necessary…And I'm being blamed for it! Sango, Miroku and Shippou are all glaring at me because of her…even Kilala is mad at me…damn bitch… She's depressed and I get blamed. Well not anymore! I've had just about fuckin enough! I'm gonna find out what her problem is right now! **But I'll let the author take over for a while…**

They just made it back to Keade's village after their three-day trip. Kagome said she had to go home for a while. This was Inuyasha's chance! He could confront her on her way to the well. Let's go see how that's doing…

She didn't even ask Inuyasha if she could go home. She slowly trekked to the Bone Eater's Well with a blank expression on her face. She sighed as she entered the clearing where the well resided. She approached the well slowly…

"Kagome!"

She turned her to see Shippou running towards her. He jumped into her arms. "Shippou?" "Kagome don't forget my pocky. And don't let Inuyasha get to you Kagome. The baka probably has no idea what he did wrong…Kagome what _did_ he do wrong?" Kagome stared at Shippou with a blank expression once again. Everything he just said went in one ear and out the other. "That's nice Shippou", she said while putting him down_. 'She must be really out of it.' _And with that thought, he scurried of back to Keade's hut. Kagome neared the well and put one leg over the mouth.

"Oi, Kagome!"

Kagome turned slowly to see Inuyasha approach her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome. What the hell is your problem?"

"…"

"Dammit Kagome! You've been ignoring me for days now! Why can't you fucking talk to me?"

"Because it'd hurt too much."

"What?" he said his tone finally calming down.

"Just forget it, Inuyasha." She turned around getting ready to jump. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Forget what?"

"Inuyasha!"

He was taken back by her tone. She seemed hurt and …angry. With him? Why?

"Kagome…"

"Leave it alone, Inuyasha. I'm telling you this now. There is nothing you can do to help it, okay? I'll be back tomorrow. Don't come after me. I want to be alone for a while." And with that, she jumped.

He stood there for a while at a loss for words. **Inuyasha would like to take over the story now so…**

I was standing that clearing for a good five minutes before it hit me. That bitch just ordered me around! My bitch just ordered me around! _My _bitch… Without another thought, he jumped in after her.

(*_*)

**Inuyasha is a little preoccupied right now so I'll fill you in on what happened in Kagome's time…**

Kagome had just arrived back home to find a note on the table from her mother. _'So she took Souta and Jii-chan out of town, huh? Guess I'm alone for the next few days.' _Kagome climbed the stairs to head to the bathroom. '_I need a bath. Blood and sweat is not nice.' _

After her bath she headed to her room covered in nothing, but a red towel wrapped around her thin frame. She turned the knob to her bedroom and stared at Inuyasha sitting on her bed. She lowered her head, staring at the floor. She shook her head at the hanyou. '_He doesn't listen does he?' _**Inuyasha is going to take over the story for a while…**

I sat on her bed staring at her. One thought ran through my head; _Damn. _I had seen her body naked before, but seeing it in that towel thing was so…arousing!

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to stay away?"

"Because you told me to stay away. And I refused to listen. Now tell me what…the hell…is your problem." By now I had gotten off the bed and closed the distance between us. I loomed over her by an inch, staring down at her. Her eyes were glued to the floor. "Well?" I asked again.

"Inuyasha. Please, leave. I have to get dressed." She tried to move away from me, but I only held her in place. I pinned her to the door, placing both hands at the sides of her head.

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers, Kagome. And no sitting me either."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Well, Inuyasha. You know the jewel is complete, right? Well that means we have no reason to see each other anymore."

It was like I just got struck with lightning. I had forgotten all about that. Her purpose in my time was fulfilled. '_The jewel's completed.' _I kept repeating it in my head to myself.

"By the look on your face, Inuyasha, I'm guessing you never thought about that. I didn't want to make my leaving any harder. On me and everyone else. I was thinking of how I could say goodbye, but apparently you wanted yours early."

I couldn't say anything to her. I walked over to her bed and sat down. She's leaving me? Does she want to or is she being forced to? I had to know…

"Kagome? Do you want to leave?"

"Of course I don't."

"Do you want to leave me?" She looked like she wasn't expecting my question.

"Inuyasha. I never wanted to leave you. You have to understand that much."

"Then why are you?"

"Inuyasha, you know as I do that I never had a choice in the decision."

:"But if you had…would you still want to leave?"

"Inuyasha! I already told you I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave Miroku, Sango, Keade, Shippou, or you."

"Then don't."

"What?"

"Kagome. The well works as long as the jewel is around."

"Inuyasha. Do you want me to protect the jewel for the rest of my life?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"A lot, Inuyasha. For one the jewel is meant to disappear. Not be protected forever."

"Well, let the next person deal with it!"

"Inuyasha I'm not gonna hand my problems down to someone else who doesn't need them!"

It stayed quiet for a minute. I didn't know what to say to her. It looked like she didn't know what to say either.

"Inuyasha. I don't understand." I looked up from the floor to her. Her head was turned away from me. She was staring into space a blank look on her face. "You talk and act like you want me to stay." I was shocked. _'Wasn't it obvious?' _Apparently not to her.

"What?"

"Tell me Inuyasha. If I did stay, did you expect me to stay with Keade while you ran off with Kikyou?"

"Is that what you think? That I want Kikyou?"

"Well yes, Inuyasha. You never lead me to believe otherwise."

"Kagome, tell me what I've done lately that would make you think I want Kikyou."

She stayed quiet for a minute. She had no answer for me.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"Are you saying you _don't _want Kikyou?"

"No. Not anymore at least."

"Well that's good for you Inuyasha." Ok now I'm confused. She's smiling at me?

"What?"

"Inuyasha did you really think that that alone would make me stay? You forget, there's still nothing tying me to the Sengoku Jidai. But I'm glad you finally told me your feelings."

"Kagome. I want you to stay. I won't let you leave. It would hurt me too much. And I know it would hurt just as much, if not more."

"You want me to stay?"

**Author person take over!…**

Inuyasha got up and walked over to her. "Of course I do. Kagome you're never leaving my side. I'll make sure of that." With that, he captured her lips in a heated kiss. She opened her mouth and allowed him entrance. They stood with him embracing her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. They pulled apart for air…

"Kagome. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She giggled at that.

"Really?"

He rested his forehead on hers. "Of course. I've wanted you for a long time now. I love you Kagome." He said that instantly regretting it. What if she didn't love him back? He said out of heat-of-passion.

"Inuyasha. I've wanted to hear you say that for a while now. I love you, too." A wave of relief washed over him when she said that. He kissed her again, overwhelmed with happiness. He spun her around and worked her over to the bed. He lay over her kissing her on her mouth, her neck. "Inuyasha." He looked up at her. "I've never done this before." He was happy to hear her say that. No one had had his Kagome and now that he had her no one else will.

"It's okay, Kagome. N-neither have I." It made her happy to hear that. She was starting to wonder how experienced he was, but now she knew. He kissed her again and worked his way down her jaw to her neck. She moaned his name, fueling his libido.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

His ear twitched when he heard the annoying ringing. He hoped Kagome hadn't heard it though. So he kept up what he was doing.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"Inuyasha, I have to get the phone. It could be my mom."

"She's not here?"

"No. She took Souta and Jii-chan out of town."

"Well how does she know you're home?"

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"Inuyasha. Let me answer it. Then we'll finish."

"Fine." He got off her to let her tend to the distraction.

She made her way downstairs to the phone. "Moshi-Moshi."

"_Kagome?"_

"Eri?"

"_Hey. I see you're out of the hospital. They must have treated your herpangina."_

"Yeah. I'm feeling all better." '_Oh, gramps can I never have a cold?'_

"_Your mom helping you get better?"_

"Actually, no she and the rest of the family went out of town. Important family thingy."

"_What? You're home alone? You wait there Yuka and I are coming over before you kill yourself!"_

"Wha-" It was too late. Eri had already hung up. She silently cursed herself. She never did think before she spoke. She had tried hard to keep Inuyasha a secret now she has a horny hanyou in her room waiting for her. "Crap!" She ran up to her room quickly and shut the door after her. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome?"

"I messed up."

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I messed up. Eri and Yuka are on their way because they think I can't take of myself because Jii-chan told them I have herpangina."

"You have what now?"

"Herpangina. Jii-chan is always making up some disease because I'm never in school. I'm always in the Sengoku Jidai."

"So?"

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Kagome 'eeped' at the knocking on the door. "They're here!" she ran to her door.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Clothes." She looked down. "Right." She slipped off her towel put on a bra, pink fitted t-shirt, underwear, and white shorts. She ran down to greet her friends.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kagome.", Eri said.

"Hi.", Yuka replied. They let themselves in and made themselves comfy on the couch. Kagome followed them.

"Please, come in. Where's Ayumi?"

"_She's_ with Sato.", Eri responded.

"Sato?"

"Her new beau."

"Beau?"

"I feel western."

"Kagome I can't believe your family left you alone when you have such a high risk of killing yourself!", Yuka said, finally joining the conversation.

"Well-"

_**Crash!**_

"Dammit!"

"Kagome, do you have someone in your kitchen?", Yuka asked.

"No! you guys are hearing things."

"No. I heard a crash.", Eri said.

"No you didn't!"

"Kagome, are you deaf?", Yuka asked.

"You guys are delusional."

"Yuka grab her!"

"What?"

"Kagome keep quiet! There's someone in your kitchen we have to do something."

"Yea. You're making too much noise."

The girls slowly crept over to the kitchen, Kagome in hand. They came upon the kitchen and little by little cracked open the door. They peered inside to see a silver-haired boy cleaning up a mess on the floor. Apparently a pickle jar broke. Kagome, realizing that it was just Inuyasha, got out of her friends grasp and opened the door. At the sound of the door opening, Inuyasha turned to see Kagome coming over to him.

"Let me help you."

"Thanks."

Eri and Yuka were stunned. Some hot, sexy Adonis was in Kagome's kitchen cleaning up a mess and not over here flirting with them!

"There. All done."

"Thanks, Kagome."

"No problem. What were you doing anyways?"

"Getting a pickle", he said showing her said pickle, "you want one?"

"No thanks, Inuyasha", then she whispered, "where'd you get those clothes?"

He whispered back, "Your mother leave clothes for me to wear. Just in case."

He was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. Plain yes, but in his case he looked frickin' hot! **Inuyasha wants to take over now, but I won't let him…**

They stood up and walked over to Eri and Yuka, whose eyes were glued to Inuyasha.

"Hey. You guys this is Inuyasha."

**Thought I was done? Ha! Now on with the story!**

"Hey", he simply said.

"Hey", they said simultaneously.

"Kagome? I thought you said you were alone."

"No, Eri. You _assumed_ I was alone."

"Well. It looks like you're not", Yuka said.

"But even though we still have to make sure you're safe!", Eri yelled.

"Yep!", Yuka agreed. '_And get to know Inuyasha more.'_

"Well. This has been fun. Eri, Yuka want a pickle?", Inuyasha asked.

"Yep!", Eri said stealing his.

"Awwwww. My pickle."

"C'mon Inuyasha, let's get you a new one.", Yuka said taking his hand and walking over to the remaining pickles.

'_Well so far so good.'_, Kagome thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, guys. There's some things I wanted to clear up from last chapter…

When Kagome got dressed she did that in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is wearing a red bandana.

Herpangina is a _real _illness. Look it up if you dare…

1746 yen is the equivalent of about 15 dollars.

Let us begin chapter dos!

The four teens sat/lay in Kagome's living room. Kagome was on the couch and Inuyasha laying at her feet, Eri next to Kagome and Yuka laying on the floor next to Inuyasha.

_**Click. **__The president of the united states wants_

_**Click. **__- Martin Slivovitz_

_**Click. **__-to mate with him._

"Ugh. Is there nothing good on tv?", an angry Kagome yelled.

"No. There is something good on you just can't find it.", Inuyasha said smugly. Which got him a kick in the head. "Hey!"

"Hush up."

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

The four teens looked around as if asking 'whose gonna get it?'

"Inuyasha. Get the door please?", Kagome asked.

"Your house."

"You're closer."

"Why can't you get it?"

"Cause you're in my way. Now get the door."

"LA! LA! LA! LA! AHHHHHHH! I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW, THE RAIN IS GONE!", the girls stared blankly at the hanyou. "fine, I'll get it." Inuyasha got up to answer the door to see…

"_**Dun. Dun. Duh…", Miroku said, dramatically.**_

…the pizza guy, holding a **cheese** pizza.

"Um, that'll be 1746 yen." Inuyasha stared blankly at the delivery guy. He was rather short, about Kagome 's height. With glasses and an overbite that would put a beaver to shame.

"Kagome!"

"_What?"_

"Do ya have 1746 yen?"

"_What?"_

"1746 yen!"

"_No I don't want to know the miracles of Buddha!"_

"What?"

"_Who's at the door?"_

"Some freak with a pizza!"

"_Who?"_

"Come see!" Inuyasha turned to the pizza guy, "Sorry about this. She's half-crazy and half-deaf and completely insane. I'll take that." Inuyasha took the pizza and walked away. "Kagome, go pay the pizza guy."

"Inuyasha, you bum. Here you go." She hands guy money. "Save some for me! You guys!"

_**After pizza is eaten and Yuka and Eri are getting ready to leave…**_

"I guess we'll be going then Kagome."

"Looks like we'll be leaving you in good hands. Very masculine, strong, big hands.", Yuka said dreamily.

"Yuka! No fantasizing about my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?"

"Ya. What'd you think he was?"

"Um, a really sexy friend?"

"He _was _a really sexy friend."

"Oh, well. I don't suppose you'd let me borrow him for-"

"Don't finish that."

"Right."

"See you Kagome.", Eri said, pushing Yuka away.

"Bye you guys!"

_**Back inside…**_

"Well, Kagome your friends are gone. So do you know what that means?"

"Uh… We go back to looking for shards?"

"Oh, Kagome. How wrong you are my Kagome.", he said leaning in for a kiss.

"Nee-chan! And Inuyasha, too!", Souta yelled coming into the living room.

"Shimatta.", Inuyasha silently cursed. It seems the Kami liked playing with him today.

"Nee-chan. I can't wait to tell you all about our trip.", Souta said pulling Kagome away.

"Ok Souta. Start from the beginning. I have time to waste.", she said while smirking back at Inuyasha.

'_Sneaky wench. I'll get her later for this.' _And with that he silently followed his mate-to-be and otouto into the kitchen.

**Final note:**

Inuyasha and Kagome did become mates. They did do the soul bonding. I was just too lazy to type out everything… Wait for my next work:

Series chapter tres: Chris-what?

For those of you who don't know it's a Christmas themed story. Think of it as my gift to you, the readers! *chirp,* Hey! I don't have to give you crap! I was willing to be nice you little sons of…


End file.
